Fandomstuck Fanfictions
by SpoilerPumpkin
Summary: My first fanfiction here on this page If theres any grammar problems, im really sorry my first language isnt english, so if you find anything please put it in comment down there And yes this is an attempt for fandomstuck fanfiction/ story, there will be other "chapters", each one will be a little like this "crackfic", and idk how did this turned into sadstuck but oh well *ENJOY*
1. Drunken adventures

Your name is the **HOMESTUCK FANDOM** and you **can't find your moirail ANYWHERE**

It's 2 am and he didn't arrive to his dorm room yet. You alredy called Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock even Adventure time asking about Hetalia's whereabouts. None of them knew where the hell is he.

_Oh my God if he is hurt_

_**And if he is having a mental breakdown**_

Shit Homestuck snap out from it, Hetalia would never have such a thing, you know him, he is always happy, cheerful and emotionally stabil. Not like you at all.

Okay let's try and not to panic, you say to yourself as you get up after sending the 10th message to Hetalia. You start thinking back, maybe he mentioned anything about his plans for tonight

„_Hey Homestuck tomorrow night I'll be in the city, having some fun with Touhou and her friends, wanna come to?" Your one and only moirail asked as you were looking at the crops of the 12th day of the hiatus._

„_Aaa thanks dude but no i rather stay home now, at my current state of sanity heh.."_

„_Oh okay I see, well no one is forcing you , y'know! Then tomorrow I'll arrive late okay? Don't wait for me~"_

„_Alright, but if i call answer it please!"_

„_Heheh that's just natural Homestuck!"_

_**Oh shit**_

_**Not Touhou**_

But he even promised he will answer your calls, so something bad must've happened. You quickly got your jacket and rushed out from your room, with that speed you bumped into someone in the hallway.

„Hey dude watch it!" You hissed at them.

„S-sorry I'll jeez" Surprisingly Adventure time was it.

„Oh my sorry AT I didn't know it was you, sorry" A light green blush appeared on your face from embarassment.

„Heh is alright Homestuck, uhm may i ask where are you hurrying?"

„I have to find Hetalia, he won't answer my calls nor my messages and I'm just so worried what if-„

„Shhhh" She hushed at you trying to calm you „I'm sure he is alright, buti f you are really this worried, I think I'll help you find him, if it means anything to you"

„O-of course it does! Thank you so much!" You both smiled at the eachother, and walked out from the building, looking for your lost moirail.

After two hours of searching, you two got really exhausted.

„Homestuck…I think we should give up..He'll come home anyways when he feels like it" She sounded really sleepy, you could understand her, you were pretty sleepy and tired too, but you just shrugged it off, beacuse it was about Hetalia, the fandom who is always by your side, comforting you or making you pasta and watching films together.

„Please AT just for a little longer!"

You two were walking past a bar or better said..ahem strip club, as you heard a familiar voice singing quiet loudly

„_Why you comin home 5 in the mornnn_

_Somethins goin on, can I smell yo dick _

_Don't play me like a fool, cause that ain't cool_

_So wat u need to do is lemme smell yo dick~"_

_**Shit**_

_**You are late**_

You and Adventure Time looked at eachother with horrified emotions on your faces, you took a deep breath and entered the club.

There stood Touhou only in a small skirt and bras, with another new fandom, You guess, called OFF, MLP and on the stage, your , basically wearing only underpants and jacket, drunk moirail Hetalia, fucking pole dancing. Looking at Adventure Time she was sure creeped out when the other fandoms int he club noticed you two.

„Homestuuuuuck, Adventure timeeeee! We didn know you ar comin' too!" A really_** really**_ drink Touhou greeted you, with a grin on her face and a bottle of whiskey in her hand. „OFF these ar the guys i tol' u bout, the horny guy is Homesick and the bunny gurl is AT"

OFF was pretty busy with his make-out session with MLP. You never ever felt this disgusted before. This is a big thing beacuse most of the time other fandoms are digsuted from you. Before doing anything you reached for your phone and went outside with Adventure time, you just couldn't do this with her.

„Homestuck what are you doing?" She asked in a still scared voice.

„Calling, I don't know, maybe Gravity Falls"

„Why?"

„To get you home…I just can't expect you to do this, it would be just too hick from me" Right after you finished your sentence she took your phone and cancelled the call „Hey!"

„I said I'll help you, even if I have to stay here, it's really nothing.."

„…Thanks AT..you are the best" She smiled at you and both of you went back int he club, being greeted again, this time by Hetalia himself.

„D, dddd DUDEEEEEEEEEEE I CNT BELIEVE UR HEREEE" You've just been glomped by your drunk friend. He smelled like vodka, and God he wasn't himself at the slightest. You knew Hetalia is one of the last people you would let near alcohol. He is horrible when he is drunk, and let's not even mention when he has a hangover. You HAD to get him out as fast as it's possible.

„Hetalia get off of me"

„Oh did ya jst say off? Hav you met dat guy he is CRAAAAAAAAZYYYYYYYY AHAHAA!"

You are going to throw up

„Dude please cut it out. Come let's go hom-„

„NOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAY, this is de best party EVER! C-come dance with meh!" He tried to pull you up, and get you to the poles, but hell that was the last thing you wanted to do. You grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

„Heta no! Come on don't be like this!"

„B-b-but HOMEEEEEESTUUUUUUUUUCK"

Oh my fuck he is throwing a tantrum in the strip club. You don't have time for this. You waved to Adventure to open the door. As she opened, you picked up Hetalia and rushed out from the club as fast as you could. Damn he is heavy, and his wriggling and screaming didn't help you at all. You asked AT to cover his mouth with a cloth, not to wake up anyone int he Fandom Base, beacuse it was late, most of the fandoms were alredy sleeping, and there you are carrying your hissy moirail with your flush crush. Wait who said that, it wasn't you. After you successfully arrived to his dorm, you said good night to AT and thanks for all she did, then you carried Hetalia inside, and put him in bed.

„WHY WULD YOU DO DAAAT I HAD A GREAT TIMMEEEE"

„For Singlesses sake Heta stop it, you are drunk, go and sleep! I really don't want to deal with you when you are drunk"

„I KNEW IT, MLP TOLD IT TOO!"

„Told what.."

„THAT U HATE ME!"

Ouch..now isn't that a kick in the face.

„W-what?! No i don't hate you!"

„You just said you don want to del with meh! DONT EVEN DENY IT!"

Well you must admit, it wasn't th ebest choice of words you've just used

„But..I didn't mean it like that you know it too, you are important for me!"

„JUST BECUZ IM THERE TO CALM YO ASS AT UPDATS, YOU DONT NEED ME FO ANYTHIN ELSE!"

„THAT'S NOT TRUE YOU KNOW IT!" Are you just seriously screaming with your drunk moirail? Holy shit you are the worst fandom alive. Buti t seem he is really hurted, beacuse in some seconds he brakes down crying. Now you did it, you made Hetalia cry. As you try and sit down near him, he just scoots away from you, as a sign that he doesn't want you near him. Now that hurts, you are both hurted.

„…Hetalia look…i'm sorry…please…i..i can't imagine my life without you…don't hat eme.."

He sniffs and tries to answer you „ i don hate you Homestuk…i just feel igored..and it hurts" You can only just hear him crying, beacuse he turned away from you. You can't take this. Next thing you do, is hugging him as tightly as you can, trying to show him how much he means for you. Who are you kidding this won't help at all. Or maybe..You can feel him hugging you back, clinging to your shirt as he is sobbing. God he is really drunk. You free on of your hands and start patting his head, shushing him even humming to him his favourite song, something about circles. Seems like it worked, his sobbing quieted down into soft sniffs. He then looked up at you with tearful eyes.

„..H-homest *hic* uck"

„Yea?..."

„…Y-you like me right?"

„Of course i do.."

„Then why..why dont you" You quickly hushed him again before anything bad would happen. Then again, his crying got harder.

You will never let him drink again, ever.


	2. Hangover at Hetalia and a sudden guest

Your name is the** HETALIA FANDOM** and **GOD your head is killing you**.

You've just woke up some minutes ago and the first thing you noticed was the hellish pain what you felt in your head…and your moirail in your bed.

_How fucking drunk was I?!_

Okay before you start with flipping your shit, and flood both your and Homestuck's brain with questions, you try and recall the yesterday night events. All you remember is going with Touhou to visit a new fandom and have a party. Well you could've guess this will happen next day: You laying in your bed, with a horrible hangover, half naked, near your best friend. You can only just HOPE you didnt do anything with him. When you are drunk you really have zero control over your body and actions, you might have said something what you wanted to keep as a secret, or even hit him or even..no you just COULDN'T do that not even when you are drunk! Gaah whatever happened you feel like someone is just hitting you with a hammer non-stop. You carefully get out from the bed, not to wake your moirail up from his dreams, most of the time he is a really bad sleeper, so you have to be silent. Somehow you make your way into your kitchen, where you are welcomed by the familiar smell of tomatoes and different spices from all over the world. Hey if you are alredy here, and Homestuck is at your dorm, why dont you have a pancake day?

After a half hour you hear shuffling noises from your bedroom.

_Great Homestuck is awake!..I have to ask him about yetserday night.._

As he enters the kitchen you can feel his usual scent, even after a night in bed with his drunk friend.

„Good morning Homestuck!"

„Hnn….mornin Hetalia….at least you feeling better" He groaned and sat down at the table, and dropped his head on it.

Yep, he usually wakes like this. You know this, you two had a lot of sleepover pale-date-movie nights. You get to know some other, little things about his night and morning habits. Like after awakeing, he is useless for like another half hour, like a zombie really. But when it was time for sleep, Jesus help you. It was impossible to put him in bed! You may sound like a parent talking about their 5 years old child, but your situation was kinda like that.

„Heta…...what are you doing" He asked with a yawn, in a rather sleepy tone.

„Oh! Pancakes! I know you like them, and since we, heh, both had a hard night, I tought a pancake day would be a great idea!"

„Did you wake up at 5 am to make those?"

„Shuuush" You giggle and pat his head, turn back to the pan, returining to the progress of making th ebest pancakes for your moirail. Suddenly, you heard a knock on your front door.

„It's open, come in!" You shouted from the kitchen, as the door opened, and oooooh look, who will be our guest for the morning!

„Morning guys! Uh heh sorry for bothering you two this early but I just wanted to check in, after the yesterday night" Adventure time entered int he door, and came int he kitchen.

„You are never a bother! Come come sit down, want to eat with us?"

„Oh thanks really much but-„ You make your best puppy face to convince her. Seems like it's working „- fineeee"

„Take a seat!...And uuh heh..don't mind Homestuck there" You say gesturing at your moirail, who has just passed out on the table.

„How are you so energetic? You were really drunk yesterday, I thought you will have a horrible hangover"

„Who said i don't feel like shit" You replied her with a light giggle, beacuse she was damn right, you felt really sick. But you can't let a simple hangover put you down, can you?

„To tell the truth, I came over to help Homestuck and help him with taking care of you…but as I can see, you have to take care of him again tho you have a hangover…."

„You don't have to worry for me AT, im just fine!...And yes it may sound a bit…unfair, but I like it in this way, I like taking care of him!"

„Then I guess, I will help You taking care of Him. Okay for me" She giggled, playing with the sleeping Homestuck's messy hair. Aaah amore, how beautiful is it. You can't help it, but kinda envy AT a little, for being Homestuck's flush-crush. Wait what did you just say?! You didn't say that, no no. No, you are happy she is his flush-crush. She is kind, cheerful, and very smart. Oh my if that two starts dating, you will be so happy for them…you guess.

You've been snapped out from your toughts, when Homestuck shot his head up with a weird squee-shriek like sound, but with as much elan that he fell backwards with his chair, kissing the floor.

„Homestuck?!" You almost dropped the pan from surprise

Only answer you got from him, was weird whining like noise, his whole face was covered in a green blush. You looked at AT, gaze filled with worry

„I-i don't know what happened, I was just playing with his hair!"

„B-but…Homestuck, shit, are you okay?! Did you hit your head?" You kneel down to him, damn you feel a blunt but strong pain in your head as you move. He is still in shock, but what the hell caused this reaction from him? Then you realize…His hair…The horns

„AT….did you touch his horns…"

„I-i don't know, I felt something hard when I ruffled his hair around the top of his head…why it's something I-„

„It's something that no one should do!" You pap your moirails face, sooshing at him. Each soosh causes you little pain, but you shrug it off.

„Hhhh…hhhhh" Okay he is making some noises, other than squeeking „Shhh…shhhhhhhe.."

Adventure time just sat there, having no idea what to do and sad, yes sad, you don't know beacuse she felt guility or what.

„I-Im sorry, I didn't know it could affect him" She looked away from you two, at the table

„Adventure, you don't have to….It was just an accident" You take your spazzing moirail up in your arms, oh my, he is REALLY heavy. He is the shortest of your male friends and we can't say he is that fat. You successfully put him in bed, cover him with a blanket, and calm him, when he feels like it he can come back and eat with AT and you. You walk back and see Adventure is really under herself.

„AT listen, is really okay, give him some time he just woke up some minutes ago" You try with a low giggle

„…Will he hate me for this?"

„I'm 100% sure he won't…now come the pancakes are ready! I hope i didn't burn any of them"

As you put the pancakes on the plate, a sudden sharp pain appears in your head. It makes you release a low hiss and to almost drop the plate.

You are never going t odrink again.

You only hope you did nothing wrong yesterday night


	3. More guests and the blanket fort

Your name is the **HOMESTUCK FANDOM** and you are _**swdfghjuikamnsbaiuszhdfhjk**_

Sorry seems like **you can't be Homestuck now**, perceiveing his current state of sanity.

So you just must **be HETALIA FANDOM** now.

After you put your best friend in bed, and survived a sudden and painful wave of headache and saved the plate from falling out from your hands, you sit down at the table, to share the morning pancakes with Homestuck's flush crush, Advneture Time. God you can't blame him, she is lovelly. You wanted to share your pancakes with Homestuck tho, for spending the night with you and taking care of you while you were drunk. You'll ask Homestuck later about yesterday night, and what have you done while you were under the effects of alcohol.

„ Heta?" You must have been doozed off a bit, she nudges your shoulder to snap you out from your toughts.

„O-oh sorry, I spaced out a bit hehe…"

„You sure you are alright?...I mean..yesterday you drunk a lot"

„Ah….Hah darling, don't worry for me. I've had worse hangovers than this"

„Heh okay..whatever you say" She smiled at you and took another bite from the baked good in front of her

Just when you were up to begin your breakfast, someone opened your door, with so much power that you swear it made a hole on your wall when the door hit it. You peeked over the kitchen counter and see…

No

Fuck

No

„Heta, Adventure chick" Touhou…again

„Adventure chick?!" She gasped, but you sushed at her. You don't want any fight…And she didn't even come alone

„Hah! So the guys, Heta, you might alredy know OFF-" She said turning to a guy, with a frog mask, black messy hair, and a grey shirt with three white rings „- and Dangan Ronpa..they are both good friends of mine..and of course hah of Homestuck!" She said with a grin, patting the Dangan Ronpa fandom's shoulders

„But…why are you here?! If you are Homestuck's friends then why did you come to MY house?"

„Hahaha Heta you are so funny! Yesterday, Home took you from our party and brought you to yar place! And it was just obvious for us, that he'll spend the night with ya"

„Well….yea but still please le-„

„Aaaaaaaaaw, Heta you really want to throw us out? After that WILD, **AWESOME** party?!"

„Y-yea!"

„Ha-ha..isn't that sweeeet…sorry dude we aint gonna leave" Said Dangan Ronpa and sat down next to AT. She instantly got up with the excuse „she needs to use the bathroom". You really just hope none of these perverts will follow her. You turned around, seeing she is not going to the bathroom, instead int he bedroom where you put your moirail.

Now you can be the **HOMESTUCK FANDOM**

HOLY FUCKING HELL, FOR THE SAKE OF HUSSIE AND JOHNDAVE **SHE FUCKING TOUCHED YOUR HORNS**.

Was so wrong, yet it felt so nice **AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Okay Home, snap out from it. It was just an accident, she didn't mean it. Oh Christ you are really glad Hetalia was there and took you int he bedroom quick, before you could've done anything regretfull…even know you have the dirtiest thoughts in your head, about AT and you, together, having a nic-

NO BAD HOMESTUCK

JUST NO

Uuuuuugh, sometimes you just CAN'T stand yourself! Wait what was that? You peeked out from under your blanket fort, when you heard a loud BAM coming from the front door. You didn't expect guests now, at this hour? Oh it must be the Doctor, he is an early bird, usually he is the first who wakes up in the morning. You burry yourself back int he blanket, not wanting anyone near you now. Again, door opening, this time the bedroom's door. You REALLY hope it's Hetalia, you are not able to handle anyone else now.

„Homestuck?...You there" Oh nooo ononononon AT no, hold yourself, don't do anything, calm down, CALM YOUR BULGE

You are pretty sure she didn't see you, the room was dark, the bed was int he corner of the room, and your fort was at the end of the bed, you curled up under it into a little, tiny ball.

„Homestuck you there?" You feel it, she sat down on th ebed. Shit she knows you are there, pretned you are sleeping, yes that will help!

Nope, it didn't. You feel a hand tapping around your building, finding your legs.

„Hehe, found you!..Come on…listen im sorry I really didn't mean to cause you pain"

Pain, she says pain, you are pretty sure what you felt wasnt pain, it was the most amazing feeling you ever felt. Wait shit, she is tickling your foot. You can't do anything, but flinch a bit. You are ticklish. Really really badly. You cover your mouth and bite your lip, forcing back the giggles.

„Oh my Homestuck, you are ticklish!" And she just keeps screwing around witt your foot , and, oh christ, she found the other one too „That is adorableeee!"

Okay you give up. First just a small giggle escapes, then more and more, and after you wriggled out from under your fort, she tickling your sides, you break down into a laughing mess. AT is also laughing at you, your face must glow in a lime green tone, you can't even breath now. Seems like she noticed it, so she stops and lets you catch your breath.

„Ahahaha oh, dude you are just so cute!" She giggles. Heavens, she has the sweetest giggle ever. This made you blush even harder. You finally could breath again, so you sat up, blanket wrapped around your wraist. For defense and for…hiding your little..problem.

„Finally at least you are out…sorry for bothering you tho, I just didn't want to stay with..them"

„With who?"

„Augh, y'know, when we were up to have breakfast, Touhou appeared with two guys…"

„Touhout again?! What the hell does she want from us?" She sighed, only answered with a shrug.

„And..who are the other two?"

„Some dude called OFF and Dangan Ronpa"

„They are here?! Wow at least Dangan could call me"

„So you really know them?"

„Heh..this hiatus time is crazy you kno'.."

„Yeah…." Awkward silence….and your problem is still there, dude this is not but you can't help it. You just decide to wrap the blanket around yourself. „..Homestuck you okay?"

„Y-yea..im perfectly fine"

„Really?" She leant closer, oh god you are really thankful it was dark in the room, beacuse your face was all green now. Fort he other thing, your troll vision you werent really thankful. It let you see int he dark, just like it was light, so you could see her face perfectly. Her cheek, her lips, some lock of that beauitful golden hair, and God those eyes hnnn…OKAY Homestuck, keep it inside.

„U-uhh" All you did was stuttering. She leant in even closer, what the fuuuuck. Okay this was it, you can't hold it anymore, your troll side, the wild one took the lead over your body, and you did it. you kissed Adventure Time

You are the **HOMESTUCK FANDOM** and this will end horribly


	4. This wasn't what you expected right?

You just received the honor to be the **ADVENTURE TIME FANDOM**

But now, it's really not a honorific job

After you finally pulled out Homestuck from his blanket fortress, you leaned close to him, which was the dumbest idea you've ever had, and then he kissed you.

Homestuck

Kissed you

Oh for the sake of Princess Bubblegum, this is so weird! First your mind was all like „ Pull away PULL AWAY!" but nah your body was just like „Hell no we've been waiting for this since forever" oh godneeeeeess. You froze, you totally froze. Tho he didn't stop, he just kissed you more and more. You never really tought he has such….soft lips and nice kissing skills. Wow he is good at this. No, girl, pull yourself together, don't you dare to kiss him back, .

Again, your body was stronger, so is your heart, and you melted into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck slowly, and soon you could feel his hands on your wraist. This is not riiiight. You brake the kiss, finally your brain get to rule, but it was too late. Your gazes met, his eyes was filled with….wait…lust? Ooooooh no, now you screwed up. He presses his lips against yours again, this time with much more force, and pulls you in his lap, and- ohoho hold your horses, what is that. Is that….oh no please don't tell it's his bulge. His eyes are closed, so you quickly look down to make sure, yes it's his damned bulge. You screwed this up really really hard. You can still stop this but…do you really want to?..Yes yes you are positive you want to, this is Hetalia's house, how rude would it be from you to make love here, in his bed. But how will you stop Homestuck uuuugh.

No if you say no, it means no.

You pull away again, this time even going to the other end of the bed and stand up. He just looks at you, you can see his eyes glowing lowly in the dark, he looks like a lost puppy or a child who you just took the candy from. Aaaah it feels so bad but you can't do this…maybe..You walk up near him, lean to his ear and whisper to him.

„Let's meet in your house, tomorrow night" You smirk at him, this is not over yet. His face instantly lightens up and places a kiss on your cheeks. Okay that was really cute from him.

„Uhm….are you..going back to them?"

„….Hell no"

„ T-then please stay on the other side of the bed, w-we don't want any trouble right?"

„Heh..yea….oh and Homest-„ You were cut off by a loud bam, coming from the living room. It sounded like someone slammed a door with inhuman force. The door slam was followed by a really stressed out cry from Hetalia

„**STUPID, FUCKING, IDIOTS!" **

„H-heta?!" With that Homestuck jumped up like nothing happened and rushed out, you after him . You two found a red-headed , seemingly pretty furious Hetalia, covered in not just maple syrup but coffee too.

„THOSE INSUFFURABLE, MORONS UUGH- AUUUCH" He whined in pain, obviously shouting and slamming doors with a hangover is not the best idea

„Hetalia, Oh my God dude! What did they do to you?!"

„WELL HOW DOES IT SEEMS, THEY SPILLED THEIR COFFEE ON ME, NOT TALKING ABOUT MY PRECIOUS CANADIAN MAPLE SYRUP AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH"

„OKAY Okay okay just shhhhhhh, calm down, we'll get you new clothes, and dry you and you'll be allright just shuuushhh"

„GAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhahahaha my heaaaaaaaaad"

„You should go back and sleep bro, I don't really want to clean the floor from the alcohol you forced in yourself yesterday" He let out a low chuckle, putting an arm under Hetalia's shoulder and helped him in his bedroom. You just followed them silently, they are in a really good friendship, exemplary you may even say.

„AT can you bring a glass of water and something what he can use when he feels like..pff letting it out?"

You nodded, went to the kitchen for water, and searched for the thing Homestuck asked. Definietly, you will bring a bowl, not a bucket. You don't want to creep out Home even more. He went out to the bathroom with a cloth. You arrived back to Homestuck tucking Hetalia in his bed, a wet cloth on Heta's head. Home placed a kiss on his forehead, from others this would be really weird, but from these two it's just one of their other odd, natural, best-friend habits. You placed the glass of water on the night stand and put the bowl under Hetalia's head, near the bed.

„ There there buddy, now you'll be aaall right"

„Aaaaaauuuuuugghhhh…Thanks Homestuck..and of course Adventure Time…you guys are the greatest"

„Yea yea…now close your eyes and rest a bit, we'll be here okay?"

„Okay….just don't break anything please"

„Promise!"

„….AT keep and eye on him"

You giggle and nod. You leave his room and sit down in the living room while Homestuck went in the kitchen to put back everything to it's own place. Hetalia's house is like the back of his hand, he knows the place of everything. Every plate, every bowl, every cloth and such. You make yourself comfortable, and watch him work. You just giggle under your breath, finally men work and not woman. Suddenly you two hear a nock and the front door opens. No shit Touhou came back

„HEY HETA!"

„YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, HE IS SLEEPING YOU ASS" Home growls at her, almost dropping a glass when she shouts

„Oh…well then..I wanted to get you anyways, COME! We are going to visit Supernatural and Doctor Who hahahaha they are both on hiatus, and its ridi-„

„I ain't going anywhere. Two reasons, 1) beacuse I promised i'll stay here int he house and 2) i don't want to see your face"

„Aaaaw are you mad beacuse we spilled the coffee and the maple on Hetalia? Pfff that's adorable, now get your ass here-HEY WATCH IT!"

Next thing you see is Homestuck pushing out Touhou from the house with a really annoyed face, and locking the door after she is outside

„COME ON DON'T BE LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT HIM THAT MUCH" You can see her face in front of you after she said those words. Horrified, pretty much.

„….say that AGAIN BITCH AND I SWEAR TO SKAIA I'LL RIP YOU APART!" He opens the door again, for not much surprise, no one is standing there. Touhou ran away right after she said that. You quickly glance at Homestuck, and you swear you can see small swirls of red in his eyes, means he is pretty pissed off. Even his small horns started to twist into weird goat like shapes. He slammed the door again, letting out a loud groan and burrying his face in his palms. You get up and walk up to him, trying with some comforting paps. Yep you are not as good in this as Hetalia. Still, seems like it worked, he lifts up his face from his palms.

„Homestuck, let's just rest today alright?...It has been a really tiring day for the day just started now" You giggle. He just nods with a small smile, the two of you sit down ont he couch and you spend the rest of the day with chatting.

This actually ended better than you imagined


	5. Meeting Dangan Ronpa

Your name is the **HETALIA FANDOM** and yesterday you had a **HORRIBLE DAY**

It was just plainly AWFUL

Tho you pretty much slept through the whole day, the morning was the one what you suffered through. It started out quiet well, waking up near your moirail after a drunken night, getting up planning the whole day: sharing some pancakes, watching some RomComs what Homestuck loves SO MUCH, and even your movie, Paint it white, but NO. It all got ruined when Touhou appeared with her wierd gaming friends, completely screwing up both your mod and Adventure Time's mod! Looking back, maybe it was AT who ruined it when touching Homestuck's horns. Uugh no, you can't blame her, afterall, you and Supernatural are the only ones who knew about it. Why Supernatural tho? Maybe beacuse he is Home's weird, black-spades-platonic nemesis- lover. Whatever, you don't really care now. Going back to the story,not much after that AT went to check on Homestuck, the three morons spilled their coffee and maple syrup on you. THAT WAS ORIGINAL CANADIAN SYRUP YOU ASSHOLES! Gaaaah. You don't know what the lovebirds did after you've fallen asleep. You really hope no one got beaten up or anything.

You turn around in your bed, gazing at your orange clock. Italy looked back at you cheerfully, holding his iconic white flag in one hand, in the other, he is holding a pizza. Uh the time yea. It was 8 am, pretty early, but usually you wake up around this time. You situ p, strecthing and oh God, nothing hurts, it's so good. Getting down from your bed, almost knocking over the bowl, what was placed there for you if you'd perhaps…yea let it out there. You walk up to your closet, choosing the clothes what you'll wear today. You place them on your bed, what you tucked so nicely before going for clothes, and you go int he bathroom for a shower. While cleaning you couldn't hear your phone ringing, you got some messages and some missed calls.

After finishing all you checked it, reading all the notes you got.

„_HS: hey heta, how are you feeling today? i hope a tiny but better than yesterday heh. anyways, dangan said he wants to make up the accident yesterday, so he invited both of us to his place. its just him, no 2hu or anyone. so i guess, see ya there! "_

Thats was the last thing you wanted to do. But you had to go, Homestuck asked you so, and no Touhou, which is really good right? You put away your phone into the pocket of your jacket, put it on, and leave your dorm. Now you just had to guess which is Dangan Ronpa's dorm. The Fandom Base is rather huge, not a surprise beacuse there are really a lot of fandoms, and they all live here. You know where the Doctor's dorm is, Sherlock's and of course Homestuck's dorm. But you could easily find his place, after you heard loud music coming from behind a door. It was one of Home's tracks, the longest thing you've ever heard. You shuffled to the door and knocked on it. The door swung open, Dangan Ronpa welcoming you. He was a tall guy, his messy hair is half white and half black, with a strange curl sticking out from the top of his head. One of his eyes were black the other is red, and he wore a jacket matching his hair, and a shirt with a black-red stripped tie. He grinned, oh my God are those small fangs? Homestuck has the weirdest friends.

„Oh Heta! We were waiting for you! Come in, and if you are looking for Homestuck, he is in the bathroom" You smile and step go in. This guy isn't THAT bad if he is without Touhou. After a little investigating his place with your eyes, you can say, he is a really good bud of Homestuck for sure. The same kind of mess, a little bit tidier however, posters about characters everywhere, weapons of course and weird pics laying around. You glanced at the CD player which was the source of the loud music.

„Yea sorry about the loud noise. Dude has amazing taste in music tho, awesome!" He walks over to the player and turns it off. Just when Homestuck arrives back

„Hey! You said you will listen to it-„ Then he saw you, a huge grin and he basically tackled you with a hug. „Heta! I thought you won't come!"

„O-of course I came, how rude would it be to not to accept the inivtation" You smile and somehow pry him off of yourself. Dangan just laughs at the two of you, how sweet he thinks. At least you think he thinks that.

„Are you two like boyfriends?"

„WHAT" Both you and Homestuck just glare.

„Pfffff just joking, I know about Homestuck's quadrant thingie, and that you two are in that pale shit"

„Im glad at least someone gets it!" Homestuck cheered and let you, going back to the player and switching the CD. A familiar voice hits your ears, that was one of the well-known, popular fan-singers from his fandom. Yep broadway fandub right there

„Seriously dudeeeee, put a normal one in!"

„No shit, Broadway Karkat is amazing, shut up and say what you wanted to tell to Heta"

„Oh yea!" Dangan started to rummage through his pockets. Then he pulled out a small boksz, giving it to you. „For ruining your jacket and your day. I was a real jackass with you, sorry. I hope this will propitiate you a little" He smiled.

You opened the box, and you just lost your words. You lifted out a christal globe, every country colored with their flag colors, and are those the human names of your characters? Where did he get this?!

„So?..How is it?..Do you like it?"

„I…i don't like it…I…I lOVE IT! THIS IS AMAZING, GORGEOUS! HOW DID YOU DO THIS?" You said as happily as never before, you were like a kid in a candy bar. Glaring at the globe with huge, sparkling eyes.

„Hahaha Im glad you do pal! It took me a looot of time!" He laughed and patted your back." Heh, sit down, I'll go to the kitchen a bit-„

„Let me cook you something!" You said

„Wh- No no, after all the bad shit I've done to you?"

„This is for the globe! Please, I'll do the BEST food for us!"

„Hah if it really is what you want" He stepped out from your way, and let you in the kitchen. You will do the best Tapas for these dudes!

Wow, this Dangan Ronpa guy is really really nice. You thought he is a douche, just like some other fandoms who you don't want to name now.

~Time skip to the end of the day~

You flop in your bed after a tiring day. You spent your day with Homestuck and one of his new friends, Dangan Ronpa. You laughed, listened to music, talked, it was just awesome! Heh and he even loves your cooking! You are pretty sure you'll get along with him. Checking your phone again, you got some new messages. From OFF?..Who gave him your number? You check the message anyways.

„_OF: I know you don't really want to see my face after all the thing i did to you, but i want to make it up. Please come to my place tomorrow, i have something for you. my door number is 2043. see you there"_

How amazing, you guess tomorrow you'll get to know Off! You are pretty excited, if he half as kind as Dangan, then you are okay!

You change to your PJs and make yourself comfortable in your bed. Soon enough you fall asleep

Tomorrow will be awesome


	6. It's time to Paint It White

You get the chance to be the **HETALIA FANDOM, **two times in a row.

Today you will visit the OFF Fandom, after he sent you an invitation yesterday, with his door-number in it, so you won't have to waddle around the base for much. You quickly get through your normal morning business, and at around 10 o'clock, you are on your way.

You check the door number again, 2043. That's somewhere up, at around the 4th, 5th floor. Strange. Only the really troublesome fandoms get there. This may say a lot of thingd, beacuse Homestuck is only at 413, so those who are up there, are even worse. Or at least, they say this. Rumours are sure weird. You arrive to the staircase, and GOD that's a LOT OF STAIRS. A small giggle escapes your lips tho, stairs always remind you about one of Homestuck's nice jokes.

~ Timeskip to the 5th floor ~

_**OH BLOODY HELL THAT WAS A LOT OF STAIRS**_

**BUT YOU MADE IT**

It took you at least a half hour but you climbed the stairs to the 5th floor. Sweet Christ, this was a hard round. You walk along the hallway, arriving to the door, labeled 2043. It was a nice orange door, with small stickers. Heh, cats. You knock on the door, odd, it opens by itself with a small creak. Are we in somekinda horror story, come on? Peeking in you see pure white walls. No posters, nor colorful lamps, only light source is the half covered window.

„ O-off you there?" You called out, hoping for an answer. You go inside, the only furnitures in the room, are a table and a sofa. Of course, they are white too. This is really, really odd. You go in further, calling the other again. Still no answer.

Suddenly, the front door shuts close. You whip around, to see OFF standing at the door, instead having his frog mask on, he didn't wear anything to cover his face. However, you still couldn't see his face, the baseball hat blocked your view. You were up to let out a sigh of relief, when he begin to walk up to you. Why is it scaring you? It's beacuse of the mod he is walking. Ominous, slow, dark. Okay you are offically terrified.

„H-hey, man w-whats wrong?" Your voice is shaky and obviously scared

„Nothing is wrong my amigo! Im just glad you accepted my invitation!"

„T..then whats with this walking, please you are s-scaring me"

He didn't answer, he just went closer and closer to you. He was in front of you, face lifted up for you to see. You saw, not two but four red glowing eyes, filled with desire, desire for killing. An evil smirk playing on his face, and oh God, you are really scared. No words coming out, and it doesn't help at all when you see the iconic baseball bat in his hand. You know exactly what is he up to, and how will you end up. You just wanted to know why, why you, why did he want to kill you. But still no words coming out, so you start backing. All pointlessly. You hit a wall with your back, trying to scoot away, he corners you. Your heart is beating in your throat, your breath gets shakier and shakier, you can just feel yourself get pale and white just like OFF's walls. His smirk twists into a maniac grin.

„You must be thinking..what is this all about?~ Well i'll tell you! It's about purifying you and getting you out of my and Homestuck way~ You are the only thing, what kept us away from becoming moirails, and now you are going to pay for iiiiiit~!"

„..T-This is just silly!" You get all your courage what reamined and snap at him „You think no one will notice me missing? That Homestuck won't try to search for me?! There is a reason why I'm his moirail! Only I'm able to calm him, to snap him out from his mental breakdowns! And anywa-„ Before you could finish your sentence, OFF swung his bat into your head. You fell on the floor with a whine, hand on the spot where he hit you. It hurt horribly, you could even feel the blood pouring from it. You glance up at OFF once again, he gone totally insane

„Shut up…just shut it…you think you are so good right? That your are awesome and amazing huh?! WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU, YOU ARE NOT DIFFERENT FROM ANYONE JUST BEACUSE YOU CAN CALM THE MOST MENTALLY INSTABIL FANDOM OF ALL! GOING EVEN FURTHER, YOU ARE THE LAMEST! YOU THINK YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HIM? YOU ARE JUST A SILLY ANIME ABOUT GAY COUNTRIES!" These words. You got and still get these every day. However, now they really hurt. You continue staring up at him with horror „SORRY HETALIA BUT YOUR TIME HERE IS OVER…ITS TIME TO..PAINT IT WHITEEE~"

You clench your fists, curl up more, preparing yourself for the pain. Remember, how they say, when you are near death, your whole life just goes down in front of your eyes? It is true. You can see everything. When you arrived to Fandom Base. When you first met Homestuck and how you hated eachother. And that one hiatus. When everything changed. You wish you could go back in time and live through everything from that day. Every pale date movie night, every breakfast spent together, every day, every minute, every second. You wish you would've been better. They are all right. You dont understand him. You never did. You just acted it for him. You wish he could have someone batter than you. Now it's all over anyways. How will Homestuck react? Will he be upset? Angry? Mad at you or at OFF? Would he even care? If yes, who would calm him? And what about everyone else? The Doctor, Sherlcok, Supernatural, Adventure time, Dangan Ronpa? Tch, they would probably take care of Homestuck, not even bothering with you. You never had a matespirit, you indeed had a kismesis and a moirail, both the same person, and its not weird…It was a nice life, all these friends, all these memories..you are just sad you couldn't see any of them before your death..but this is destiny no?

There he goes…the three rings appearing, he swings his bat….

Goodbye everyone…if anyone hears you…or will even remember you..


	7. Homestuck don't lose it

Your name is the **HOMESTUCK FANDOM**, and you are **UNUSUALLY HAPPY**

Why wouldn't you be? Your moirail and your best friend get along really really well! This is amazing! You just woke up, and you are energetic which is pretty odd from you, but you just can't handle yourself! You grab your phone to call Hetalia, to spend another day with the two of you, maybe even inviting some on his anime friends, like Madoka or anyone. But he doesn't answer..he haven't told you anything, that he'll be busy and won't answer your calls. You check the time, it's 10 am, he should be awake! Come on Homestuck don't worry, last time this happened he was just with Touhou. You call him like 5 times. No answer for a good 20 mins. Then you decide that's it, you are going for him. You were with Dangan and Supernatural, you told them you are going for Hetalia beacuse he won't answer your calls.

You went to his dorm and knocked on his door. He is not even at home! You let yourself in, beacuse you know he wouldn't mind it..uh well at least you think. You go in, he really isn't home. You check int he kitchen, in his bedroom, even knocking int he bathroom. You end up standing int he living room at the table. He left his phone at home. You pick it up, 5 missed calls, from you. Nothing else. But where did he go? He didn't even take his phone, nor anything! Maybe..you check his messages, you know its extremely rude, but you are worried. Last message from OFF, an invitation? And he called only him? Well, not like it's your bussiness right? However, you can't help it, but feel a little uneasy about this. You remember, how OFF never really liked Hetalia. He said he thinks Heta is just a poser, a fake friend. This, of course, made you upset every time.

You must check on them. You know OFF is just as instabil mentally as you, or even worse. You know exactly where his dorm is, so you hurry to the staircase and basically run up. Obviously this took you like 10 minutes, and oh sweet Sufferer, you got really really tired. You walk along the hall, til you arrive to his door. The familiar sticker, The Judge, Valerie, even Zacharie's cat mask. You knock ont he door

„OFF? You in there? Is Hetalia with you?!" You get no answer from OFF…instead..

„H…h-hOMESTUCK HELP!" Was that Hetalia?! Your eyes widen as you start to fill up with worry

„HETALIA? OFF WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" You start banging on the door. You put your pointy ears ont he door and what you hear, totally stuns you. You can hear a loud thud, and a splash. „H…HETALIA?"

„GO AWAY HOMESTUCK ITS ONLY OUR BUSINESS!" You can hear OFF scream , and another splash. You peek int he keyhole, only seeing him standing there and…on the walls…blood..that was the splash..and it's no one elses blood, but your moirails. That's it. Right there, you lost it. You backed and ran at the door kicking it down.

The door landed at OFF's feet, he turned around, all bloody. Before he could attack you, you tackled him and punched him right int he face. He looked up at you, now fear sitting on his face. No wonder, he knows what happened with you when you look like this. Blood red eyes, small pupil and long goat like horns. It means his shit is wrecked. You dig your claws in his shoulder, and he screams up. You keep growling at him, a deep growl.

„YOU..YOU MOTHERFUCKER I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY LIFE AND YOU TRY TO KILL HETALIA?!" You stand up, your feet on his chest. You equip the Warhammer of Zillyhoo and all his four eyes widen in horror „YOU..YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

„HOMESTUCK WAIT YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THIS!" Hah, he is trying to conivce you. You raise the hammer, preparing to smack in his skull when someone suddenly grabs you by your wraist and pulls you back. You pry them off of yourself, you are not a weakling! You whip around, from the rage, it was impossible for you to recognize the face, so you just swing the hammer around and hit the stranger int he face. Wait no one is guarding Hetalia, they want to hurt them too! You run to him, dropping the now bloody hammer. You drop to your knees near him, blood coming from everywhere, his head, his abdomen, and so on. You are scared, you are really scared you won't be able to help him. Is he even alive now? You can see his chest rising and going back, he is breathing, he is alive! You take his head in your hands, his eyes are closed, he passed out. You grab him, and hold him close to you, protecting him from everyone.

You can't trust anyone, they all want to hurt you and more importantly him. You keep that deep growl of yours, this time a bit lower, you just want to protect him. You can feel someone getting closer, you growl louder, no ONE touches Hetalia. Why did this happen, what did you do wrong? Oh..right..everything..When the huge hiatus came you got crazy, and you didn't even care about Hetalia. You cared about Dangan and OFF. You were a shitty moirail, while he was th ebest and you didn't care about him. Lime tears start rolling down on your cheeks and hold him tighter. His head at your chest, you two rolled up in a small ball, feeling perfectly protected. Til someone grabs your shoulders and pull you away from Hetalia, you make a loud screeching sound and dig your fangs into your attackers arms. They hiss in pain, but they won't pull away

„AUGH, YOU DEMON! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" You remember this voice. Supernatural. Pf of course he didn't pull away, you gave him bigger bites and harder punches before. You still struggle to get free, crying out for Hetalia. You can see someone taking him in arms and walking to the door. You hiss loudly, where are they taking him?! You kick Supernatural's legs and abdomen so he drops you. You were up to run to Hetalia and his attacker, when someone pinches your shoulder and you fall tothe ground, collapsing. One last cry leaves your mouth, calling our for your moirail, then everything goes black…

Now you are entering **the third persion view.** You are the reader, and now you will see what happened in OFF's dorm clearly

When Homestuck was up to bash OFF's head in Dangan Ronpa grabbed his wraist and pulled him back, just to get a hammer in his face later. You might be asking, what is he doing there with Supernatural? Well I'll tell you. When Homestuck screamed and kicked down the door, it made a really huge sound. And beacuse Dangan and Nat was alredy wandering on the 4th floor, it didn't take them too long to get up there. Also not just that two ran to help those three. Obviously, if we are talking about Supernatural, Sherlock and Doctor Who must appear too. So the Big Three and Dangan Ronpa, rushed up to OFF's dorm, fidning that gruesome scene what previously have been written. After Dangan have been sent to the ground, Doctor Who took OFF out from the room, and Homestuck took Hetalia under his protection, no one really dared to go near him. But Supernatural had enough, so he went up to the troll, and pulled him away from Hetalia, so Sherlock could go and get Hetalia, to get him to the surgery quickly. But then Homestuck sent Supernatural to the ground too with some clever moves. He wanted to attack him too, but Doctor Who came back just in time, so he could stop Homestuck.

Now, Dangan, Nat, and the Doctor are standing in the room, around a passed out Homestuck.

„Ugh..thanks Doc..that was a nice move" Said Supernatural, clenching his abdomen with bleeding arms

„Blimey, Nat it's really nothing! I think we should take you to the surgery too.."

„Nah, its fine, i've had so much worse wounds from this guy.."

„..What will we do with him?..He is obviously not himself now..and when he wakes up…" Dangan was really worried about his best friend, what did they even want to do with him?

„Well, Home has to visit the whiteroom again! This happens like in every second month love, you don't have to worry!"

„You are so calm about this Doctor…and..what 'bout Heta?"

„Well….Im sure Sherlock took him right to the surgery..it all depends on the doctors"

„…what if he..won't make it?" Deadly silence…

„….You know Ronpa, beacuse you are new here you don't know this but, Hetalia is a tough guy" Doctor Who smiled low „Beacuse of his countries, he heals quickly and also..heh he has a lot of hope! Hah and don't you think he'll leave Homestuck here just like this!" The Doctor spun around on his heels, going to the door, Nat after him, Dangan just listening him from behind. Hopeful?...This is a good thing, he thinks. He hopes too. He hopes both Homestuck and Hetalia will get better, and survive..About OFF

Who cares


End file.
